Marley Blue
by WeWereJustChildren
Summary: Damon is on a rampage and Stephan can't stop him so he does the only thing he can. He contacts Marley Blue. A girl from Damon's past who can help him, but she's having a few problems of her own. Damon/OC slight Damon/Elena and a bit of Stephan/Elena too.
1. The Arrival

"Stephan." Elena pleaded "You need to do something about Damon!" Stephan sighed

"I know, Elena, I know." Damon had been on a rampage for the past week and already he'd killed at least eight people. "I'm working on it, I really am." Stephan assured her. Elena didn't seem too assured but she had to get home and make sure Jeremy was okay so she hugged Stephan tightly and then left the boarding house.

Stephan sighed again and reached for his phone. Quickly he typed out a text and sent it.

* * *

Marley Blue was in the middle of seducing one of the boys from her school's football team when her phone buzzed. She pouted "Don't move, I've gotta check this." She told the boy, whose name she hadn't bothered to learn, it wasn't like he could've left or anything, he was under her compulsion but she told him anyway and taking her phone from her pocket she left the room.

Marley had two different phones, one that she used for friends and changed the number regularly and one that only two people had the number for. She looked down at the text on the phone that only two people could contact and read:

**He needs you.**

She only just remembered to send the boy on her sofa home before she sped off at vamp speed to Mystic Falls.

Marley had spent about three days travelling to Virginia. It wasn't the first time she'd been to Mystic Falls but it had been a while. It didn't look much different to how she remembered it. As silent as the hunter she was, Marley walked up the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding house. Listening carefully she could hear an argument going on inside, she recognised two of the voices easily but the third was new to her. A smile spread slowly across her face as she used her senses to aim correctly. Like a flash of lightning she was in the house and had Damon Salvatore on his back slightly dazed.

* * *

Stephan saw the shock register on Elena's face. He took her hand to reassure it was okay. He looked at the petite girl who was holding a struggling Damon to the ground, her pearl white hair was a lot longer than when he'd last seen her but then it had been a long time. The girl turned her dark green eyes to him and smiled "I got your text." Elena looked up at Stephan in confusion. _This must make no sense at all to her,_ he thought. "It's nice to see you again Marley." It seemed the mention of her name caught Damon's attention. He hadn't even realised it was her, Damon stopped struggling and let all his muscles relax instead. "That's better." Marley said in her voice that to his ears always sounded like music. She kissed his cheek in greeting and proceeded to stand up.

"I've heard you've been a bad boy again." Marley said taking a seat on the sofa, Damon stood up and set a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here?" Marley laughed and looked at him as if he were stupid. "You know the drill Damey." Damon actually winced "Don't call me Damey, _Marlina." _Marley shot him a look that could kill. There greeting fights and arguments usually lasted a while but this one was interrupted by the voice Marley hadn't recognised.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, her voice full of confusion. Marley looked at her for the first time and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me Damey, you too Stephan?" she looked up at the younger brother. "She's not Katherine." Stephan explained "her names Elena, she is nothing like Katherine." Marley gave him a dubious look but simply shrugged. "Can someone now explain things to me?" Elena asked impatiently.

"Let's sit down." Stephan suggested. _Same old Stephan._ Marley thought as he and Elena sat on the sofa opposite the one she and now Damon occupied.

"Elena, this is Marley Blue." Stephan began "She's an old friend of Damon's." Damon laughed "If you're going to tell the story, brother, at least tell it right." Marley nodded in agreement. Stephan began again "Marley was a human back In the 20s she was a sixteen year old girl who sung in bars to make a little more money for her family…"

**_1_****_st _****_October 1921_**

_Damon sat at a bar drinking his usual whiskey. He was in a bad mood as he hadn't fed in a while. He was about to leave the bar when he heard her voice. It was like heaven had sent an angel just for him. He stopped on his way to the door and turned to the small stage. Her hair was a pearly white colour and fell in tangled curls around her face. Damon felt himself drawn to her, her green eyes found his grey ones and she smiled._

_Marlina left the stage after three songs, she went to the small dressing room she had been allocated and began to pack her things when there was a knock at the door "come in?" Marlina said and when the door opened her heart back flipped, she had seen the man in the audience. His face was in most ways perfection but the perfection was broken by the look of despair in his eyes. They hadn't even made introductions when she asked "What troubles you so much?" The young man smiled and his face seemed to light up with it. "A woman." He sighed. Marlina's heart sank a little but she wiped it from her face as quick as it came, the way he smiled again made her sure he had seen her disappointment. "Why does she trouble you?" Marlina asked._

_"You're so full of questions." The man pointed out and Marlina blushed, putting some colour in her pale skin. She looked away from the man, which was a mistake for it was then that he pounced on her with the grace of an animal hunting prey. Marlina let out a whimper as his fangs sank into her skin but she did not attempt fight and this confused the man. He fed on her blood for a matter of minutes before pulling back. Her eyes looked dazed and he knew she would most probably die. It surprised him when she spoke "Did you hurt her too?" She asked._

_Everything about this girl confused him. She was different, it was as if she weren't human but he could tell that she was. "No. It was her that hurt me actually." And with that he bit his own wrist a pressed it against her mouth. It didn't save her though, not really. He hadn't given it to her quick enough._

_Marlina awoke in the back seat of a stranger's car. She felt strange, like she wasn't in control of her body. Her gums ached and when she reached to feel them she found long delicate fangs, like that of a cat's. She sat up so suddenly that she almost toppled the other way. "Good morning." Said the man who was driving. It all came back to her then, she should be dead but she wasn't. "I'm sorry." The man said. Marlina smiled "Don't apologise it doesn't change things, it's a waste of words." The man nodded. "where are we going?" Marlina asked the man frowned he hadn't really thought about where they were going. "Away from here. I'm Damon by the way." He replied changing the subject. "Marlina." She replied "Have you got anything to eat, I'm so hungry." Damon smiled sadly "I know. We'll stop at the next village, just hold on okay?"_

"I fed and became a vampire." Marley finished the story. Elena still looked confused "That doesn't explain why you're here though." She said haughtily. Marley scowled at her, she didn't like this Elena girl. "We're getting to that bit little Miss Demanding." Marley snapped. Damon looked down at her bewildered "Be nice to Elena, Marlina." The way he said her name made Marlina dislike Elena all the more. "I'm here because Stephan texted me for help." Marlina smiled "I'm here to sort out Damon. I'm the only one that can. How many people has he killed already?" she asked. Damon smiled looking pleased with himself as he answered "Eight, probably nine by the time today ends." Elena shot him a look to which he smirked at her. Marlina watched this simple display and felt her heart drop just slightly. "Well come on Damey. You can show me around the house." She said taking his hand and dragging him away, she didn't really need showing around, she'd been here before and knew every room. "So why are you off the rails and murdering people this time?" Marlina asked as they walked down random hallways in the house. "I found out Katherine never loved me." Marlina nearly blew up, which never happened. "It's always Katherine!" She shouted "Why can't you just get over her already?!" Damon hated when she shouted, she shouted more and more each time he saw her, it was like she was becoming a different person. "Have I offended you already Marlina?" He asked. "Yes." She replied simply. Damon hadn't expected that answer. "What could I have possibly done?" he asked. Marley shook her head and walked quickly away from him, back down the hallway and up the stairs to the bedroom third on the left that was always hers when she came here.

"Why?" Marley asked herself "Why is it always another that manages to steal his heart but always him that steals mine?" She had never been able to answer that question, for so many years he had longed for Katherine and now she could feel that same longing coming from him but this time for Elena. He knew that she loved him didn't he? Of course he did, he had known since that first week she had been a vampire. Her love for him was the reason he only saw her when he most needed her. Every other time she had been happy to help, this time though the resentment she felt towards him was a lot stronger than it had been before. Her emotions were haywire. Marley had never been a shouter, she had always been so calm as a human, only showing anger in subtle ways but now she showed it by literally ripping a person's head off. _Maybe this time it's me who needs the help? _She thought.

* * *

"I don't see how she's helping." Elena said as she lay with her head resting on Stephan's lap. "She has her own way that's all." Stephan assured her. Elena shook her head at her boyfriend "She is locked inside a room while Damon is out most likely murdering people. Face it, she isn't helping." Stephan hesitated before he spoke, "She's different this time. Like how she snapped at you earlier, she would never have done that before." Stephan looked thoughtful, Elena sat up and kissed his cheek "We'll just have to deal with Damon ourselves and hope _she_ doesn't cause us _more_ problems."

* * *

Damon wandered the town, it was getting quite dark now and Damon felt angry at himself. He didn't know what he'd done to her but he had upset Marley and that made him hate himself. She had been his only friend for so many years, he loved her with every fibre of his being but there was always someone else that made that love shadowy. First it was Katherine, when Marley had told him she loved him he had told her not to be stupid. He remembered the time she said she loved him…

_4__th__ October 1921_

_"Do you believe in love at first sight Damon?" Marlina asked as they drove down and empty road to the next village. Damon shook his head "I'm not sure, I loved-" Marlina interrupted him before he could finished, he had been about to say how when he first saw Katherine he felt something he'd never felt before but he couldn't be certain it was love. "I do." Marlina said "Like when I first saw you on the audience back in that bar, I knew then that I loved you." Damon was shocked he stopped the car at the side of the road and turned to look at her. "Don't be so stupid." He snapped. "You couldn't possibly even know what love is, you're much too young." He started to drive again. "I'm not that much younger than you when you realised you loved Katherine." He heard her whisper._

He hadn't known he loved her then, only that he felt a need to be near her. Now it was Elena he loved Marley he truly did but what he felt for Elena just seemed like so much more. Marley probably didn't love him anyway, not in the way he loved her anyway. It wasn't long before Damon left another body down an alley way. The worst part was it didn't even make him feel better.


	2. The Control

Marley had been in mystic falls for a week now and slowly Damon was getting control of himself, though he would lose it again when Marley would run back to her room without explanation as to how he'd upset her. Iit seemed as fast as Damon was finding himself, Marley was losing herself.

* * *

Marley sat in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. A silver bracelet with ruby gemstones lay on the table in front of her. Slowly she reached her hand, for the third time, into the beam of sunlight that shone through the window.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar arrogant voice from the doorway that led to the basement. Marley turned to look at Damon and shrugged "Passing the time." Damon walked over to the table and picked up the delicate bracelet "Didn't I buy you this?" He asked studying the bracelet carefully. Marley nodded "You'd think you'd remember trying for dys to find a witch to enchant it so I could walk in the Sun." she said and reached again into the sunlight before pulling her hand back quickly with a quiet cry of pain. "Why do you do it if it hurts?" Damon asked. _He's so full of questions today, _Marley thought. "I do it because it hurts less than some other things." She almost snapped and snatched her bracelet from Damon's hands before shoving it violently onto her wrist and stalking away once again to her bedroom. "What's that supposed to mean?" Damon called after her but received no reply.

"What did you say to her?" Elena asked carrying a glass of water in from the kitchen, Damon shrugged "Well shouldn't you go and see what's wrong?" Elena suggested. Damon gave her a looked that ultimately meant no, Elena sighed "Fine I'll go talk to her." And before Damon could react Elena had followed Marley off down the hallway.

Elena knocked gently on Marley's bedroom door. No answer. She knocked again and this time the door was yanked open "What?!" Marley yelled "Oh it's you." She said looking at Elena as if she were something disgusting. Elena put a cautious smile on her face "I just came to see if you were okay; Damon seems to have upset you a lot this week." Marley shrugged. _Vampires are very difficult,_ Elena thought.

"I don't like you." Marley said matter of factly. Elena nodded "I was getting that feeling actually." Marley smiled "Good." She opened the door further in a come in gesture. Elena smiled back and entered the room; she was shocked to find it was a wreck. Furniture lay tipped upside down and in some cases shattered, the bed covers lay in shreds on the floor. Marley shut the door "Not pretty, is it?" She said another, more sinister smile spreading across her face. Elena gulped "What happened?" Marley sighed and stepped over what looked to be the remains of a glass vase; she took a seat on the bare bed and looked up at the ceiling. "The older I get the more I seem unable to control myself." Elena looked around the room, it seemed the only thing that wasn't destroyed was a leather bound book tied with a purple ribbon, Elena looked from Marley to the book. "Take a look if you want." Marley shrugged. Elena opened the book to find the white paper had been covered by intricately detailed drawings, some had faded with age but they could all be made out quite simply. "I draw one every time I see him." Marley explained. "Damon's my best friend, and it seems like a different time period every time our paths ccross." Elena looked through the drawings, studying each one carefully, each one she realised was of the same two people, Marley and Damon but in each one they looked so different, clothing style or the emotion on their faces. "They're very good." Elena commented. Marley smiled "I know." Elena rolled her eyes at the vampire's vainness. Fascinated by the drawings, Elena began to see a pattern in the emotions Marley had drawn, it seemed the happier Damon looked, the sadder or angrier Marley became. "Why-?" Elena started but Marley interrupted "I thought you might find a pattern, your smart." Marley sighed "He's only happy when he's got _her_ on his mind, some times he talked about her so much that he had a dopey smile on his face even when sleeping, other times he thought about her so much he drove himself to despair." Elena didn't need to ask who it was Marley was talking about,_ her_ could only be Katherine. Elena turned to last drawing in the book; the Damon in this drawing looked in a way so happy but in another way full of longing. The Marley however looked sinister. "Is this one-?" Marley nodded "That one belongs to this visit, yes." Marley watched as Elena tried to figure out the emotions the drawings showed, but she was too impatient. "This time he has forgotten about Katherine but realised he wants… you. He can't have you though and you don't even want him." Marley's eyes narrowed and a scowl set on her face. Realisation seemed to dawn on Elena's face "You love him don't you?" Marley looked away; she had told Elena too much already. She did not wish to discuss _her_ feelings with anyone. "Get out." She murmured. Then when Elena didn't move she shouted it. She didn't mean to lose herself then but she was angry, angry at Elena, angry at herself. It was like she wasn't in control of her actions. She lunged for the scared human girl, her reflexes too quick for Elena to even attempt to flee. Marley had Elena pinned against a wall, her nails breaking into the flesh on her arms and causing blood to well up.

The scene seemed to change in a second. Marley was no longer pinning Elena to the wall, instead Marley was being held tightly to the ground and Elena was the other side of the room wiping blood away from the already healing scratches on her arms as Stephan held her protectively.

Damon barely recognised the snarling girl as he looked down at her. This was not the calm, level headed, forgiving girl that he had found so confusing and so intriguing. This girl was angry, hateful and possibly insane, but why? Damon didn't understand how his friend could become so dangerous without him even realising, he was the one who needed saving, she was the one there to save him. He remembered a time when Marley hadn't even been able to think about hurting someone…

**_16_****_th_****_ November 1921_**

_"But I don't like hurting them." Marlina complained and Damon smiled down at her._

_"I can't keep bringing you blood, little flower, you must learn to get it yourself." Over a month they had been together and Marlina hadn't drunk directly from the vein since her first feeding. "What if I'm not around to bring you blood?" Marlina stopped walking down the quiet road and looked at Damon startled. "Why would you not be there?" she asked trying to keep the slight panic out of her voice. Damon who had walked a few more paces forward turned to face her. "I was just wondering what you would do if that was the circumstance. I'll always be here." He walked back to her and embraced her, holding her head to his chest, his soft heart beat was inhuman but comforting to Marlina. They walked on for a while until Damon asked once again whether she would try to get blood for herself, Marlina hesitated for a while but in the end gave in._

_"Remember what I told you to do?" Damon asked "Make eye contact, make them not feel any pain. Then make them forget." Marlina nodded, she didn't want to do this but in all honesty she had to. It took a couple of attempts at fist probably because she was nervous but eventually Marlina figured out how to use compulsion properly and was feeding on her own by the end of the day._

_The two walked back to the old car and as they got in Marlina asked "Where are we going now?" Damon climbed into the driver's seat and started the car "I think you should meet my brother. I haven't seen him in a while." Marlina smiled "I was wondering when you were going to suggest that." Damon laughed, she knew him so well. "Sing, you know I like it when you sing." Marlina smiled and began to sing as they drove away again._

Damon pulled Marley into more of a sitting position and though the girl was strong and fought ferociously, Damon was stronger. He held her once again close to his chest and whispered "Sing."

His heartbeat was calming and Marley found herself listening to it as if it were music. "You know I don't sing anymore." She told him as silent tears found there way out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She hadn't even realised what he was doing until she felt the searing pain in her lower back. _Vervain dart _Marley realised as the pain became unbearable and she slid into unconsciousness. She woke some hours later to voices arguing. "We can't just lock her in here, Stephan." Damon's voice said in an almost pleading way. "We have to Damon." Stephan replied "She's dangerous." Damon seemed at a loss for words, he turned to Elena. "You're being awfully quiet." He pointed out. Elena was unsure what to say, what could she say? "She needs to stay here Damon. Just till we figure out what to do with her." Elena said gently. Marley heard footsteps moving away and opened her eyes. She was in a cell in the basement. Slowly Marley sat up and mentally shook herself. "I told you this would happen, remember?" Marley smiled and turned to see Stephan stood looking through the bars that formed a window in the door. "And I told you that you were wrong." Marley replied. _It turns out he'd been right all along. _She thought. Marley rested her back against the cold wall of the cell and looked at Stephan. "I'm scared." She admitted and Stephan nodded "Well I'm going to help you. Like you helped me, remember?"

**_August 1922_**

_It had taken them just under a year to find Damon's brother and he was not at all what Marlina had expected. Stephan was in Chicago when they found him and had developed the very off putting title of 'The Ripper' Damon seemed unbothered his brother's state but Marlina had always had a need to help others and she had this same need now. _

_It took another few months but eventually Marlina had managed to show Stephan he could change, could be kind and compassionate. Marlina woke one morning in the small house the two brothers and her occupied while in Chicago, with a sense of unpleasantness in the bottom of her stomach. She left her room in search of Damon but instead found Stephan sat at the kitchen table a rushed letter in his hand. _

_Marlina knew almost straight away that Damon had gone but it took Stephan several times of repeating himself for it truly to sink in. "There is something you should know about Damon." Stephan began "He will hurt you and leave, then return and hurt you again in an endless cycle. Eventually you will stop caring about anything but your own pain, you'll get angry and lose yourself and you'll fall apart and have no control. You need to let go now or risk becoming like Damon, forever chasing something you can't have." Marlina nodded though she never did let go._

_She stayed with Stephan but soon enough he lost himself again and this time she found she could not help him. She fled, travelled alone for almost a hundred years. She would find Damon only to lose him again. Her path would cross with Stephan's and she would feel guilty at having left him when he needed help, though a vampire named Lexi had managed to help him anyway. Damon would write sometimes, when he was at his lowest, he always seemed to know where to find her, he would write for help and she would run to him only to be left behind again._

"You never really did let go did you?" Stephan asked and Marley shook her head. "Did I ever tell you how much it hurt, that first time he left me?" Marley asked as she watched dust particles float around the small cell. "No, you didn't." Stephan replied, Marley smiled "Well it hurt so much that I thought I was going to die. Damon says you can turn emotions off like a switch, I never figured out how." Stephan shook his head at her "That's cause you can't, I think you already knew that." Marley nodded at him slowly. She sighed "I can't control my feelings anymore, they're just too strong, the slightest bit of anger and I'm trying to kill someone." She paused as a tear tried to find its way from her eye "Help me Stephan."

* * *

_**AN-**__ Hey, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm still a beginner at writing but i'm trying hard and hey who knows maybe one day my writing will be great? Again, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, rate and review? Much appreciated :3__** - WeWereJustChildren.**_


	3. The Finish

"Hey, wake up." Damon said as he pushed a blood bag through the bars on the cell door. Marley could smell the blood and her body told her she needed it but her mind told her she didn't want it. "Go away Damon." She said keeping her eyes closed as she lay on the floor of her cell. She'd been in the cell for three days now and each day she had felt something different. The first day she had been scared, scared enough to cry. The second day she had been angry, angry that she was in the cell and angry that no one would let her out. Today she felt despair, she was beyond help and should just starve herself to death. "You've got to drink it Marley." Damon told her almost sternly "You can't live with out it." Marley sat up and glared at him "Don't tell me what to do. You have no right to tell me what to do." She growled at him and he took a step back from shock. He looked at her with eyes full of what Marley could only assume was pity. "What happened to you Marlina?" Damon asked "Whatever happened to my sweet little flower?" Marley laughed a crazy not quite human laugh. "You happened Damon. You destroyed me." Damon felt like he'd been stabbed.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't even know what she's saying really." Stefan said as he stood on the bottom step of the stairs that led out of the basement. Damon didn't know what to say so he settled for "Eavesdropping is very rude, brother." And he stormed past Stefan up the stairs.

"That wasn't very nice Marley." Stefan said as he watched her pace in the small cell. Marley smiled but didn't look at him as she paced the room. "Oh, but it's true, Stefan, I was fine until he began to tear chunks out of my heart." And with that she scooped the blood bag off the floor and launched it at the wall where it burst, leaving a horrible splatter of blood. "And here I was thinking we could maybe take you out for a walk." Stefan sighed "Guess I was wrong." Marlina lunged for the door but the solid wood held firm. "Let. Me. Out!" She screeched having given up on despair and turning back to anger. She shrank to the floor once more as Stefan looked at her "Remember I told you to breath, shouting isn't breathing." Stefan told her, he'd been giving her tips on how to control her anger and so far none had worked. "If breathing isn't working, try digging your nails into your palm, drawing a little blood might just convince you attacking someone isn't a good thing." Stefan turned and began to walk away "I'll tell Damon you want to apologise."

Damon came back a few minutes later, though this time he was much more cautious. Marley stood at the cell door watching him with careful green eyes. "Did I scare you Damey?" She asked but waited for no answer "I don't mean to hurt you. I don't mean to hurt anyone." She said more to herself than to Damon. She reached a pale hand through the bars but Damon was just out of reach. She sighed and pulling her hand back in the cell she turned away from him "As always you are just beyond reach."

Confusion crossed Damon's face "What does that mean?" He asked but either she was ignoring him or wasn't aware he was even there anymore.

Marley muttered to herself and though Damon could have heard what she was saying if he wanted to he didn't attempt to listen to her. "What happened to you Marley? When did my little flower become so poisonous?" He asked over her muttering. She was facing away from him staring at the drying blood on the wall Damon grimaced at the sight, _what a waste_ he thought. He looked back to Marley her long white hair in messy curls down her back, it looked so soft.

**_"I can't sleep at night, I can't eat a bite 'cause the man I love He don't treat me right. He makes me feel so blue."_** Damon was dragged out of his thoughts by a sound he hadn't heard in years. _She's singing again_ he thought and sure enough Marley was singing a song all the way back from the 1920s back when she was human and had been singing in bars it had been one of the top songs.**_ " don't know what to do. Sometimes I sit and sigh and then begin to cry 'cause my best friend said his last goodbye." _**Her voice was just as beautiful as he remembered it. It was mesmerising and without really realising it Damon was unlocking the cell door. In a flash Marley had shoved him out of the way and was gone leaving Damon with the last lines of the song **_"I ain't had nothin' but bad news. Now I got the crazy blues."_**

Marley found Stefan and Elena in the living room. They were both shocked to see her stood before them. "Thanks for trying Stefan but I'm unsaveble." She said then looked to Elena "I'm sorry." And with that she was gone, leaving the front door hanging open behind her.

"How did she get out?" Stefan said trying not to show the panic he was feeling inside. "Where's Damon? "Elena asked already getting to her feet and walking towards the basement, Stefan following closely behind her. They found Damon getting to his feet at the bottom of the basement stairs, the cell door swinging open on it hinges. Stefan rounded on his brother "What did you let her out for?!" He yelled and was going to continue yelling until Elena interrupted him "Let him be Stefan." She said looking at Damon and the sadness in his eyes. "She won't come back again." Damon said "I know she won't come back." Elena shook her head at him "You don't know that, Damon, she might-" Damon looked down at the floor and shook his head "She told me in her song that this was the last goodbye." And with that he left the basement to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

Damon fell asleep not long after his fourth glass of bourbon. And in his sleep he dreamed a dream he knew was being planted in his head as he never dreamed anymore.

_Damon's Dream_

_It looked like they were in a park, Damon vaguely recognised it but he couldn't be sure when he had been there. A laugh beside him caused him to look to his left. "You don't know where you are, do you?" Marley asked, Damon shook his head "You don't remember 1988 when you called and said you were in a park somewhere in Lima Ohio and that I could be there in ten minutes if I wanted too?" Realisation seemed to dawn on Damon's face. "I always wondered how you knew where I was even when you were miles away." Marley smiled._

_"Why'd you pick this place for my dream?" Damon asked and Marley sighed and took a seat on a rusty swing set. Damon took the other swing, though unlike Marley he didn't actually swing on it. "'cause this was the only place we met where you didn't need my help. You just wanted to see me." Damon was about to protest but scanning through his memories he found it was true it was true. "I'm sorry Damon, for all the trouble I caused, though it could have been a lot worse if you guys hadn't locked me up." Marley carried on "I guess I just needed to tell you goodbye properly before I left." She stopped swinging and looked at Damon seriously, he watched her without blinking. "I'm going to tell you something now, something I told over ninety years ago." She took a deep breath trying to gain back the confidence she'd had a moment ago. "I love you, Damon Salvatore. I always have and probably always will." His silence knocked her confidence slightly but she carried on anyway "Each time you left me behind in search of answers about Katherine you took a chunk of my heart with you. It's gonna take some time to put all the pieces back together._

_Damon looked at his friend, his very best friend and standing up he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I love you too." He told her. Marley smiled as she hugged him back "I've wanted to hear you say that for almost my entire life and now that I have I can't believe you." Damon pulled back and looked her steadily in the eye "But Marlina it's true?" He questioned, Marley smiled at him, a smile that did not quite reach her eyes "You may love me, but you love her more, and while you love Elena you will never truly be mine." Marley brushed her lips across Damon's in a kiss so small yet so full of longing and then she turned and walked away into the morning sun._

Damon awoke with a sense of longing in his heart. A longing to follow his little flower into the sun but he could not follow her as for the time being his place was here in MysticFalls. His place was where his heart lay and for now that place was here with Elena until she let him go.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**AN- Sorry to those of you who did not like the ending. I am running low on creative juices and wanted to finish this story without risk on posting incredibly bad chapters. Again i apologise to those who did not like it but there is possible hope for a sequel when i get a fresh supply of creativity. Thank you to all those who read it. I have posted a very short song fic to Lady Antebellum's Need You Now that also features the Marley/Damon pairing so if you want to go read that you can. Remember Rate an Review 3 - WeWereJustChildren**


End file.
